


Arresting Romance

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, Matchmaker!Amanda, Mystery Suitor, Oh shit this is running late, Online Dating, Skeptic!Fin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: At Sonny’s suggestion, Olivia tries online dating to get back on the horse. Fin thinks the whole idea might just be the dumbest thing ever. Amanda enlists herself to play fairy godmother.                                                                                                   Note: This is canon divergence wherein the unmitigated trainwreck known as Tuckson ends shortly after the squad wraps up the Gary Munson case.





	1. The Idea

“Uh, boss?” Sonny knows he shouldn’t say this, knows he could be in deep shit if it goes wrong like he thinks it will, but-maybe because they’re all punchy after the long case they’ve worked-it comes out before he can stop it. “Have you ever, uh, thought about online dating?”  
Olivia arches one eyebrow. “Online dating? With the line of work we’re in? Really, Carisi, are you playing me here?”  
“No, I’m serious! They’ve got all sorts of niche dating sites now, there’s gotta be one out there just for law enforcement.”  
Amanda types something out on her computer. “Yeah, I just Googled ‘online dating for cops’ and found one, caters almost exclusively to cops and lawyers. It’s called, uh, arrestingromance.com.”  
“Sounds like a con,” Fin pipes up. “Or some kind of undercover Vice sting. And even if it’s neither of those, the name’s just too stupid to be believed.”  
“Not like it’s any dumber a dating site name than Plenty of Fish,” Sonny argues.  
“Besides, it seems to have a real good track record, and they run background checks to verify that none of their users are actually criminals impersonating cops or lawyers," Amanda adds. “Look, Liv, I’ll give you dating advice, if you’d like. I’ll help you with every step of the process-screening your matches, weeding out the losers, even pickin’ out clothes for the real-life date if any of ‘em get that far.”  
Olivia sighs, brings up arrestingromance.com, and starts filling out the registration form. “OK, Carisi, I’ll give it a shot-it’s worth a try. Amanda, I’m gonna take you up on your offer-thanks for making it. Any ideas for my username?”  
“How ‘bout HeartofJustice?” the blonde suggests. “It shows your love for your job, but also your compassion and your tendency to think with your heart-plus, it implies romance and shows that you’re lookin’ for love.”  
Olivia fills it in, nodding. “Sounds good.”  
“As good as any of this dumb shit **can** be,” Fin mutters, but by now nobody’s listening to him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how’s it going on ArrestingRomance?” Amanda asks.   
Olivia smirks. “Well, I’ve gotten plenty of matches-“   
“Oh, I knew you would,” Sonny pipes up. “Wouldn’t’ve suggested it if I didn’t think it was viable.” Before he has the chance to go any further, she holds up her finger and continues. “-but one of them seems particularly promising. I’m considering Liking his profile.”   
Amanda’s brows go up. “Details, Olivia. Spill. Now.”   
“He’s a lawyer, an NYC native and ADA-he didn’t say which division-with Ivy League credentials; he goes by LegalEagle06; he’s tough on the job with a good heart underneath; he’s close with his mother; he’s generally awkward around kids, but doesn’t mind them; and he’s willing to accommodate my demanding schedule. He pretty much has to, since he has a fairly demanding schedule himself. It’s actually one of the reasons he picked this site-he’s a bit of a workaholic, and most of the other daters on the site are too.”   
“At the risk of understatement, that does sound promising.” Sonny sounds for all the world like an old Italian matchmaker as he says this. “So what do you think, boss?”   
“Don’t ask me,” Fin says from the corner. “I never thought any of this should happen in the first place.”   
“Fin, if ya ain’t got somethin’ useful to add to this discussion, could you kindly shut your mouth, please?” Amanda says in her sweetest Southern-belle voice before turning back to Olivia. “Look, Liv, he sounds great. As your self-appointed fairy godmother, I really think you should go for it with him-I mean, God knows how many losers’ profiles we went through the other night.”   
Olivia takes a moment to think it over. “I think I will,” she finally says, Liking his profile from her phone.   
Amanda’s so excited about Olivia’s practically perfect suitor, she’s actually chirping out “OK, be sure to keep us posted!”   
“Don’t need to bother keeping me posted,” Fin grumbles. Once again, the rest of the squad ignores him.


End file.
